


Merde

by MissCactus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Humor, M/M, Mention of alcohol, mais rien de méchant, à part la gueule de bois
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé. Des gens sont morts à cause de ça. Paulie par exemple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merde

Il. Était. Foutu.

Littéralement.

Voilà les malheureuses pensées de Paulie alors qu'il venait de se réveiller, réaliser qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit, et que son conjoint – oh malheur ! – était aussi habillé que lui. C'est à dire avec pas grand chose. Voire rien du tout.

Il n'osait pas bouger, d'une part pour ne pas réveiller l'homme à ses côtés – parce que vu le bras passé autour de ses épaules, il pouvait facilement remarquer qu'il était loin d'être chétif – et d'autre part car il ne voulait pas voir son visage. Tant qu'il restait inconnu, il pouvait espérer que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un rêve. Un très mauvais rêve. Mais un rêve quand même.

Malgré son envie, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment dans ce lit. Malheureusement.

Alors il réfléchissait.

A un moyen de s'enfuir de son propre appartement, puis de Water Seven même. Changer de nom, et peut-être même de visage.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il roula inconsciemment sur le côté gauche de son flan, une habitude qu'il avait depuis toujours. Cependant, il réalisa bien trop tard qu'il était maintenant face à l'inconnu encore endormi – heureusement ! Et en regardant son visage, Paulie réalisa une chose sur cet inconnu. Un inconnu en fait connu. Bien trop connu.

Non.

Non...

Nooooooon...

Il eut un hoquet de surprise avant que ses lèvres bouges toutes seules, contre sa volonté.

« Lucci ?! »

Le blond sursauta en entendant sa propre voix, enrouée. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait assez mal à la gorge aussi... Mais il oublia bien vite ces constatations en réalisant le plus mauvais dans toute cette histoire. Le regard noir que lui lançait ''l'inconnu'' apparemment bien réveillé.

Et alors qu'ils ouvraient tous les deux la bouche, Paulie pour s'excuser d'être venu au monde et Lucci pour lui faire comprendre où était sa place, un nouveau cri les surprit de nouveau.

Mais légèrement différent du premier.

Plus féminin.

Plus enragé aussi.

Et concentré sur une autre personne.

« Paulie ! »

Un regard par la fenêtre – où Hattori avait l'air d'attendre le brun depuis un moment – fit comprendre au susnommé que sa vie venait de prendre fin. Le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel, il devait bientôt être l'après-midi, et il avait pris un rendez-vous avec le maire tôt dans la matinée. Maire feignant que Kalifa avait réussi à réveiller et à traîner jusqu'à son bureau vide. _Vide._

Et comme si tout n'était pas fini, un roucoulement inquiétant du pigeon de Lucci lui fit de nouveau lever les yeux vers la fenêtre, où cette fois-ci il fut accueilli par un Kaku – ayant eu la bonté de venir le prévenir de la furie à l'entrée de son appartement – qui paraissait assez surpris – remercions le créateur de l'euphémisme – de la présence de deux de ses collègue, dont un qui était connu pour sa sociabilité extravagante – et celui de l'ironie ! – et ce dans le même lit, avec _très peu_ de vêtements.

Alors qu'il réalisait vaguement que toute la malchance de Grand Line s'abattait sur lui à cet instant même, il remarqua avec horreur Kaku sortir un de ces magnifiques Den Den Mushi avec la merveilleuse capacité de filmer, entendit Kalifa défoncer littéralement la porte de son appartement dont il avait déjà du mal à payer le loyer, et sentit avec horreur le bras de Lucci se resserrer autour de ses épaules pendant que ce dernier se rendormait tranquillement. Alors que les deux étaient toujours nus, évidemment.

…

Et en plus il avait mal au cul.

…

Merde.


End file.
